Her Name
by Angel's Angel
Summary: Kurosaki/Kuchiki Yuki, the niece of Kuchiki Byakuya and cousin of Kurosaki Ichigo... and apparently, a certain captain's crush. Let's see what's in store for them shall we? My summary sucks... I'm not good at that. HitsugayaOC HitsuOC ShiroOC ToushiroOC


**_I do not own Bleach! Except Yuki (my OC) and her zanpakutos_**

* * *

Her Name

Bleach FanFic

**"… ro-kun?"**

His name is Hitsugaya Toushiro, Captain of the 10th squad. White hair and emerald eyes, with a cold attitude to match it. He was the youngest shinigami ever to reach captain level.

Key word: WAS

**"… shiro-kun?"**

Not until she came, the girl who manage to capture his heart in just a glance. Kuchiki Yuki, a free spirited girl, the niece of the famous cold Kuchiki Byakuya. She is now the youngest captain in Gotei 13 and was placed in the 9th squad and is the cousin of Kurosaki Ichigo, the new captain of the 5th squad.

**"Toushiro-kun?"**

Her voice was like a melodic tune in his ears, how he let himself fall for her? Who knows. Maybe it's because of her warm personality, who welcomed anyone who wanted to befriend her. He let out a sigh as he continues to sign his big pile of paperwork that is his vice-captain's fault.

"Mou! Toushiro-kun!"

Suddenly, he snapped from his daze and looked towards the source of the call and he blushed furiously, it was Kuchiki Yuki, whose face is just few inches apart from him.

"… Yuki?"

"I called you for so many times already!"

"Ah, sorry. I guess I didn't hear you." Then Yuki moved back and Hitsugaya let out a deep breath. Wait… Has he been holding up his breath?

"Or more like you're burying yourself in paperwork. How did these get so many…?"

"Matsumoto's fault."

"Oh…"

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I was just checking, you could be so engross you forgot everything around you!" She said cheerfully which made his red face darkened.

"And I've been trying to adjust in this shinigami body… you know… since I'm really dead in real life… I still felt a little uncomfortable."

"Oh…" Her death… it was the most painful experience he ever had. It was like something has ripped his heart apart when she died in his arms. It has been almost two year and the memories still haunt him.

"So, how're you doing in this lovely day?" Yuki asked him as sweet as always.

"Fine."

"Really? You don't look fine to me." Yuki said as she touched the frown on his forehead.

"Just… stressed…"

"I need to tell Gin onii-chan to make Ran nee-chan do his paperwork." She huffed. Ichimaru Gin, the traitor who befriended Yuki before the betrayal began. His life was spared, because Yuki knew, that Gin himself actually didn't want this to happen. She really is an angel, he mused.

"Hey, you're smiling!" She said in awe.

"Is that so surprising?"

"I've seen you smile before, sure, but seeing you smile make me happy!" she said as she clapped her hand.

"Why?" That question had made Yuki stop in her tracks and put a thoughtful face while putting a finger on her chin.

"Why? Well… I don't know really, but I felt so happy when I see you smile." That sentence was enough to make Hitsugaya's heart jumped in glee. Does this mean she likes him just as much as he does?

"You know Toushiro… I'm so glad that everyone in my town thought that I had moved to another town."

"… Why is that?" Knowing her, perhaps she doesn't have a heart since practically all the townspeople knew her.

"They're my friends… and since I still like to visit… it would be a weird thing, don't you think? A dead person suddenly walking around the town, in flesh." It's great that she cares for them, but…

"… You're a captain, Yuki."

"And you're not allowed. I know, but Karin and Yuzu knew… and they're waiting for me to visit…" Her cousins… Kurosaki's little sisters…

"And they're waiting for Ichi nii too…" Then I saw her eyes that were starting to tear up, she's so emotional, he sighs and smiled a little.

'_I guess this is why I'm starting love her…'_

"You okay?"

"Oh, sorry about that. Got too carried away." She said apologetically as she rubbed her eyes. Suddenly, Matsumoto slam the door open.

"TAICHOU!" she yelled as Yuki jumped at least two feet.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"Ran nee-chan… have you been talking to Gin nii-chan again?" Then Matsumoto started to laugh nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Honestly…" Yuki sighed as she shook her head.

"Well, Yuki, you'll be doing the same thing soon!" Matsumoto retort.

"What do you mean?"

"You're always here to talk to Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"… Ran nee-chan… I already finished my paperwork… just ask Shuuei-san…"

"What?!"

"Mou… you let Toushiro-kun do all the work, I'll tell this to Gin nii-chan next time." She said as she pouted, Hitsugaya have been holding the urge to just run and kiss her already. Then Matsumoto put her hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright I surrender!" Matsumoto said as she picked up her stack of paperwork and began working on it like crazy. Then Hitsugaya stood beside Yuki.

"How did you do that?" He already knew the answer, he just wanted to see if she realise it or not.

"I don't know, really. That works every time with Byaku nii and Ichi nii."

"I see…" Wait, Kuchiki taichou?!

"Kuchiki taichou?"

"Yep. I asked him that I wanted to visit Karin and Yuzu and he… won't let me and when I did something, he let me go." Hitsugaya just shook his head, typical oblivious Yuki.

"Hey, wanna go outside? It's nice to get some fresh air." He asked.

"Sure! The usual?"

"Yeah."

"I'll go get something first, I wanna show you something. You go ahead." Something she wanted to show him? That's new, she'd usually just told him right away.

"Sure."

"Later, Shiro-kun!" she said as she ran and giggled, not noticing his reddened face.

"Aww, taichou's in love." Matsumoto teased.

"Go finish your paperwork or I'll tell Yuki."

"Agh! Why does that pout is so irresistible?!"

"Or Gin." He smirked at her reddened face and walked outside to meet Yuki at the usual spot.

Few minutes passed and she still hasn't appeared, what had happened? He's starting to get worried. He's waiting under the sakura tree, the place where she had first met him when she was first brought to seiteirei. It had become their usual place to relax and talk together. He sat and leaned against the tree, remembering about the first time he had met her. She was lost, she had told him that she was walking with Byakuya and then the sakura petal distracted her.

She was still so fragile and weak back then, but when she enrolled into the academy, she quickly graduated in just a year. She was told as another prodigy in seiteirei next to him. He had been rough on her back then, but little by little he knew her, she had made him feel special. He was confused back then and had boldly asked her why does she kept smiling even though she was taken from her home and to a place she didn't knew. She was surprised at first and had thought about the answer, when he had thought that she didn't knew and almost called her stupid, she just smiled and said those words.

'**If I cry… it wouldn't do anything right? And I came here to find out more about my parents' history. Besides, I could tell that I could trust Byaku nii and the people here, almost all of them are nice.'**

And when he had asked why she kept treating him nicely while he had pushed her aside on some occasions. She grinned and had poked him forehead.

'**You have a reason for your act and I'm not going to ask. But I can tell, you're lonely right? Those eyes are exactly the same as someone I knew well.'**

And with those words, his gave a little smile, which had made her a bit proud of herself for making me smile. I had thought she'd boast about her making me smile, but I was surprised she didn't. I guess that is how she is, cheerful, caring and kind… although a bit at the clumsy side, but she's like a sun… no, an angel.

"Shiro-kun!" Speaking of the devil, here she is.

"What took you?"

"Sorry, Byaku nii caught me. He was about to drag me back home but I really need to give you something, so I ran." She'd run all the way from the manor just to give him something?

"I hope you're not in trouble." Damn it! Of all the things he would say, why this one?!

"Oh, don't worry! I'm not in trouble at all! Though it seemed that Byaku nii doesn't like you much…" Of course he would dislike me… after all, I'm wasting my time with his only precious niece!

"Happy Birthday, Toushiro-kun!" Wait, how did she know? I knew today is my birthday, but more importantly, how did she knew?!

"Ran nee-chan told me today is your birthday, so I made something for you. I hope you like it…" Was that a blush he saw decorating her cheeks? She looks so cute. Then she slowly pulled out a neatly wrapped box. It was white like the snow with a little bluish tint.

"Your birthday is December 20th, right? You never told me even if we've been friends like what? 4 years already." Hitsugaya took the box from her hand and stared at it for a while.

"Come on, open it!" She insisted. Then Hitsugaya carefully pulled the ribbon and opened the box. The content of the box had surprised him, it was a simple knitted wristband with his name embroidered on it and a little blue dragon, he assumed as Hyorinmaru, beside it.

"So, do you like it?" She asked nervously, fidgeting.

"Of course, did you made them by yourself?"

"Yeah, I was thought how to do handcraft by my mother and this is my favourite. I made one for myself too." She said as she showed him a similar wristband at the opposite hand where she tied the bracelet she used to store her zanpakuto.

"Sorry if it was a bit simple, I need to work on it." She said as she blushed. Then he couldn't hold it anymore, he cupped her face in his hands and stared at her sapphire eyes, the eyes that she was told was given from her mother.

"T-Toushiro-kun…?" What's wrong with him, she thought. Suddenly, she felt soft flesh on her lips and her eyes widened. W-Wait, is he kissing her?! Then Hitsugaya released her face and her face turned so red like a tomato. Then Hitsugaya lifted up her face and embraced her. And Yuki was to dazed to respond to his gesture. Then Hitsugaya's lips descended upon her ears and whispered.

"I love you, Yuki." Suddenly, she could feel tears spilling out from her eyes. Feeling her sobs, he pushed her back and wiped her tears with his thumb softly.

"Ssh… don't cry…" Then Yuki quickly hugged him once more and muffled 3 words that made him smile and feel like the luckiest person in all seiteirei… no, in the whole world.

The next day at Seiteirei.

It was another peaceful day at Seiteirei. Yuki was just about to head towards the 10th Squad before she saw Ichigo and Hitsugaya fighting at the garden.

"Ichi nii!? Toushiro!?" When Hitsugaya noticed her at the side, he quickly sheathed his zanpakuto and walked towards her.

"Hey, don't ignore me, Toushiro!" What had the whiter haired captain done to make her cousin mad? That she didn't know.

"Is… everything alright?"

"Everything's just fine. Kurosaki just wanted a little fight."

"I said don't ignore me!"

"Just stop it Ichigo!" Suddenly, Rukia came and dragged Ichigo back to his office.

"Damn it! Yuki!"

"Ichi nii, what's wrong?" she yelled.

"Don't go near him!" he yelled back as Rukia threw him into his office and they heard something collapsed… perhaps the shelf.

"Don't worry about what he said, Yuki. I'll keep an eye on him." Rukia said as she winked.

"Is everything alright with Ichi nii?"

"No, he's just angry that this guy here –she pointed to Hitsugaya- asked you on a date." Yuki blushed furiously at that statement.

"Oh…"

"Well then, enjoy yourself." She winked. And then she turned to Hitsugaya and poked his chest.

"And you, mister. If I saw a bruise or tears anywhere on Yuki, I'll make you pay." Hitsugaya just shrugged at that and took Yuki's hand.

"Whatever. Come on, Yuki." He said as he pulled her away from the grinning 5th squad vice-captain.

"Where are we going, Shiro-kun?"

"There." She quickly understood and stopped. Hitsugaya felt a tug on his hand and saw Yuki smiling softly at him.

"How about you go first while I get some flowers?" Hitsugaya's eyes softened and nodded.

"Be careful."

"That goes to you too, mister." She said as she kissed his cheek and flash stepped away. Hitsugaya stood there stunned as he placed his hand where she kissed him.

'_She really is an angel, Momo would love to meet her again.'_ He smiled as he walked away from Seiteirei. Then Hitsugaya stood on top of a hill. In front of him is a simple tombstone with the name **'Hinamori Momo' **written on it. It was the least thing he could do for his childhood friend. Yuki had found him once staring at the tombstone and accompanied him until he decided to walk back to Seiteirei.

He had told her about his childhood friend, and how she died at Aizen's hand, even though she still believed in him. Hearing that, Yuki had gotten a little bit angry at how merciless Aizen is and had promised him that she'd defeat him for Momo's sake and she did kept it. She fought against Aizen and had thrust her blade into him… resulting in her death as human being.

He had been devastated when she let out her last breath in his arms. Her last words had stung into his heart, making him feel like he had brought her into her death.

'**I kept my promise… I'm so glad…'**

After her death, he had locked himself up in his office and buried himself in paperwork that made his vice-captain worry. She had told him to have hope, since she will be reborn as a shinigami. When he realised that fact, he had determined to find her in Rukongai. A month has passed and he stil didn't found him, but suddenly, Matsumoto came in with news that had made him run like his life depends on it.

'**Taichou! We found Yuki-chan! She's at the 4****th**** Squad now!'**

When she had opened her eyes and looked at him, he felt like all burden has been lifted when she greeted him with a simple 'Hey'. And ever since then, Hitsugaya has been keeping an eye on her, which made her a little bit angry with him, but since she couldn't do anything so she kept silent. And sometimes, when she was still in the academy, he had made some visits to her which made the other shinigami shocked and he get himself an endless teasing from Matsumoto.

"How're you, Momo? I'm bringing Yuki again today, she'll be here soon."

_'I can't wait!' He quickly jerked up and saw Hinamori's soul sitting on the tombstone in front of him._

"M-Momo!"

_'Hey there Shiro-kun! I'm so glad you got yourself a girlfriend! And especially Yuki-chan!'_ He blushed furiously when she said that.

"Shiro-kun!"

_'There she is!' _Hinamori said cheerfully. He turned around and saw Yuki running towards him. Suddenly, she tripped and Hitsugaya quickly caught her.

"Sorry about that… didn't see where I was going." Typical clumsy Yuki.

"Really…" Hitsugaya sighed as he helped her to stood.

"Byaku nii caught me and I run here as quickly as I can." She said as she panted. When she looked behind him, she gasped.

"Momo-san!" she said.

_'It's so great to finally meet you, Yuki-chan!'_ Then Yuki looked questioningly to Hitsugaya and he shrugged. Then Yuki quickly placed the bouquet of flowers she brought with her and chat happily with Momo. Hitsugaya smiled at the sight of his childhood friend with his now girlfriend.

_'Well then, Shiro-kun, Yuki-chan, I must go now. I might not be able to see you again, but let's meet up someday.'_

"Sure!"

"Whatever." Then Yuki glared at Hitsugaya and Momo laughed.

_'Well, I'll wish both of you my best.'_ Momo said as she disappeared.

"Momo-san…"

"Don't worry, she'll be fine."

"Yeah." Suddenly, Yuki felt something cold on his face. When she looked up, it was snowing.

"It's snowing!" Hitsugaya looked up and confirmed with a nod.

"Uwa~"

"This is your first time seeing snow in Seiteirei, isn't it?"

"Yes!" He chuckled at her enthusiastic mood.

"I've always loved snow! Even back at home!"

"Snow is always my favourite… and now I have another reason for it to be." Then Yuki stopped twirling and looked at him questioningly. Then Hitsugaya took Yuki's face in his hand and brushed her cheek with his thumb.

"Because, snow is the meaning of your name, which made snow even more precious to me." Yuki blushed furiously and he chuckled as he took her hand in his.

"Come on, let's go before Kurosaki and Kuchiki decided to wring my neck of my head." She giggled and walked back to Seiteirei with him, hand-in-hand.

* * *

_**R&R people! I do not own Bleach!**_

_**Hinamori might be dead on this fic... well, it's random. She could be dead, she could not be dead in my other stories**_

_**Oh well, I know it's weird, so like I said R&R!**_

_**Thanks!**_


End file.
